currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:CW:CurrencyCode template
The current Template:Currency works well for the Australian dollar, but it doesn't work as well for the Argentine peso. The Peso infobox lists two date periods, but only one of the date periods corresponds to the ISO 4217 code listed—the other range covers multiple currency codes. I propose a CurrencyCode template oriented (obviously) around the codes. I would include the items listed below. (Examples are from various currencies.) (Listed order is my current thought at display order.) * ISO=AUD * name=Australian dollar * users=France, Spain, Mars * divisions=1 Patagon = 4/5 Ducaton = 8 Escalin = 10 Reals = 48 Sols (Patards) = 192 Liards = 576 Deniers = 1152 Gigots =2304 Mites * start=(date) * replaces=1 ARS = 10,000 ARA (this currency code goes on the left) * concurrent=XYZ, ABC * pegged=TLA at par * end=(date) * replacedby=1 RUR = 1 SUR (this currency code goes on the right) * notes=Switched from Shillings/Pence to decimal in 1971 I'm leaving off some of the current options for Currency, but I'm interested to hear which you think should be added. Some of the items (inflation, mint, printer for example) I feel belong with the country rather than the currency. The "concurrent" entry is for situations like Cuba 1985 and on where the is both CUP and CUC. I have divisions rather than subunit as I've been spending more time on older currencies where there are typically many named units. Is there an advantage to a separate subunit-symbol, or could that information go into the division section next to the name? (This is a design question, and I am curious about the design reasons for having a separate entry.) What should be included for images? (By the way, the Currency template documentation is out of date and the current image options are not documented, which is part of the reason I'm not sure what to add to CurrencyCode for images.) Comments? Argadi 13:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :This is another good idea I'd be ready to implement. As I read this, I began thinking about the possibility about making these templates collapsible, but the question is, where would these templates go on the article? Under the sections for the corresponding currency, underneath the main infobox, or possibly added to the main infobox? Also, I'm not sure about separate parameters for "start" and "end", as I believe that if the years are included in one parameter it would be easier to determine between what years it was issued. :Also, you are correct about being outdated. Fixing it will be no problem. -- :: Template location: For the current Argentine peso page I expect there would be a box for each currency mentioned on the page, with the boxes placed in the section for that particular currency (in the ISO 4217 definition of currency). For pages with only one related ISO 4217 code the box would obviously go at the top of the page. :: As far as years, my thought for separating the start and end was to put the start near the information about the preceding currency (if any) and the end date near the information about the successor. It's also possible to make the box wider and have them side-by-side. :: I should probably try to make some time to actually mock up some examples. Argadi 00:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC)